villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aunt Florence Dread
Aunt Florence is one of six family busts found outside Walt Disney World's Haunted Mansion. She and her family are all a part of a murder mystery that can be solved by reading the family's epitaphs. History The pistol bellow her bust shows that she was the one who shot Berite, her supposed brother in law. Her epitaph mentions that she never did a dihonerable deed, however we know she committed murder. This suggests that she murdered Bertie not for his money, but for family honor, as Bertie killed her husband, Uncle Jacob. She was the third family member to die, and was murdered by the Twins, Wellington and Forsythia. This is indicated by the bag of canary seed behind their busts. The details of her death are unknown, but it is believed that the Twins somehow suffocated her in the seed. Her only known relationship with the family is that she is the wife of Uncle Jacob (implied by her title, "Aunt"), though it is suggested that she is Bertie's sister-in-law, the Twin's Aunt, and Maude's mother. Unused Originally, the family was a part of a bigger mystery about where Jacob hid his money, though this concept never left the test phase. In this version, Florence's Relationship to Jacob was undefined, as he was not yet known as "Uncle" Jacob. During and prior to the testing phase, she was named Aunt Florence McGriffin Dread, however, when the project was finalized, it was shortened to just Aunt Florence. In the testing phase of the interactive queue of the Haunted Mansion, Florence appeared alongside the rest of her family (excluding Jacob) on a large wall. Rather than a bust she was seen in full body, holding what looks to be a muffin or cake. Bellow her picture are the words, "Got a taste of her own medicine", suggesting she was killed by the scrapped character, Whitfield Tarkington Dread, who appears to be a doctor. Another scrapped character, Ruben Dread, is paired with the words, "Got his just desserts", suggesting that he was killed by Florence, who was holding a dessert of some sort. Appearance Florence is a well dressed widow with her hair up in a semicircular bonnet. She has a shaul around her pinned with a flower. An unused image of her during the testing phase shows her wearing a cloak and long sleeved undergarments. She appears well fed and is given a sinister smirk. Above her epitaph is a picture of a pistol, showing she shot Bertie. Gallery Florence Epitaph.jpg|Aunt Florence's Epitaph Dread Family.png|Florence as she appears with her family (second from left) Florence and Bertie.jpg|a pin of Bertie at Florence's bust The Twins and Florence.jpg|A pin of Florence at the Twin's busts Trivia *She was the third person to die in the family *Her bust is inbetween Jacob's and Bertie's, her husband and victim, respectivly *Aside from Maude, she has the most clearly defined motive of the family, that being vengence for family honor *Durring a testing phase, she was killed by Whitfield Dread and murdered Ruben Dread. Niether of these characters made it our of the testing phase *Until being finalized, her full name was Aunt Florence McGriffin Dread *She was murdered by the Twins, Wellington & Forsythia (suffocated) *She murdered Bertie (Shot) *She is twice featured in a set of collectible pins, once as a ghost visiting the Twin's bust, unamused, and a second time as a bust being harshly judged by the ghost of Bertie and his serpent *The fact that Bertie's serpent is also featured as a ghost visiting Florence's bust suggest that she also killed the serpant. *It is unclear how she is related to the other members of her family, though it is assumed that she is the sister-in-law of Bertie, wife of Uncle Jacob, Aunt to Wellington and Forsythia, and possible mother to Cousin Maude *She and her family were all added in the 2010 interactive update to the Haunted Mansion's queue Category:Aristocrats Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:The Haunted Mansion Villains Category:Female Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Theme Park Villains